


Should've stayed asleep.

by thathumanthing



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Pre mastersword, Rape, Trans Link, Trans Male Character, yiga foot soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathumanthing/pseuds/thathumanthing
Summary: Link is fresh off the Great Plateau, new to the dangers of the Yiga. What happens when he finds one lone one in the forest? Nothing good.Note: Link is trans here, but no misgendering happens.





	Should've stayed asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!! I'm a trans person myself and I like link a lot so this is basically a fantasy of mine I like. This is a rape fic so if you aren't comfy with this, then please don't read. And remember, it's all fictional! Hit me up on twitter if u wanna talk noncon with me ;)xxxxxx @sadpee

Link was out exploring. He had just gotten off the Great Plateau, and was currently out looking for a horse. And that's when he heard a scream coming from a wooded area. Link being himself, he rushes over to find… no one? Or so he thought.

Immediately, a sickle was on his neck, dangerously close to drawing blood. He only had a travelers sword with him, and it probably wouldn’t do any good here. 

“Make one move, and I'll slice your neck.” The stranger said in a deep husky voice. “Drop your weapon. Now.” Link did as he was told. He threw his sword on the ground. “That's a good boy. Now let's see if you're hiding anything.” The assailant is behind him, and all he can feel is hands touching his legs, slowly trailing up his body. And that's when he touches Link’s breasts.

They were small enough so he could pass as male when around people, but it was extremely obvious this wasn't a cis males chest if you touched them. “What do we have here..?” The stranger walked around to face Link, and he finally got a good look at him.

He was a tall person, dressed head to toe in black and red leather. He had golden dagger like earrings, a black ponytail, and a mask with an upside down Sheikah eye. He had never seen anyone like this before, but just the sight of this person made Link’s heart beat faster.

“Please don’t touch me…” Link said softly. The masked man paid no attention to his discomfort.

“Yeah? Why not? It’s not like you can do anything.” He takes his sickle and rips Link’s shirt down the middle, exposing his small breasts. He instinctively tries to hide himself, but the taller man hits his hands out of the way with his weapon. 

“Don’t hide yourself.” he commands. He lifts his mask up slightly and starts sucking on Link’s neck. It feels awful. Why is this happening to him? He just barely woke up and this is what he’s greeted with? Why has Hyrule changed so much?

He was pulled out of thought when he felt the man suck on his nipple next. He felt like throwing up. The man’s hand was on this other breast, fondling him intensely. 

“P..Please…” Begging seemed to be of no use, but he had to try. 

“Please? Please what? You wanna get fucked so badly, is that it, boy?” The man takes out his cock and flips Link around, and pulls down his pants. At this point, Link starts to cry. He is hating this, he’s about to get raped and all he wants to do is to die.

“Please don’t fuck me! I don’t want this I-I don’t want to do this please please please anything but this…!” Link is sobbing into the tree, and maybe he thinks this man will have mercy on him.

“I’ll tell you what, boy. If you can make me cum with your mouth, I’ll let you go. And for fucks sake, stop crying.” The man makes a deal with him. This would be Link’s opportunity. Link nods and gets on his knees, and tries to stop crying.

Link comes face to face with a real cock for the first time. He’s never seen one before, it looks… weird. And smells gross. But he has to do this. So he wraps his mouth around it. He moves up and down the shaft rather slowly, so the man takes Link’s head into his hands and forces him down on him. This causes Link to choke on it, so he pulls away to cough it out. This isn’t going very well.

“Okay kid, you’re obviously pretty bad at this, so it’s time for plan B.” 

“No, no, no! Please! I promise I can try harder, ple--” He gets interrupted by being pushed onto the ground, and his pants getting ripped off.

“I’m sick of your begging, shut up and this will go smoothly.” The sickle is at his neck again. That shuts him up. Meanwhile, the man is fingering Link. “Wow, you’re pretty wet down here. Are you actually enjoying this? You little freak.” The man snickers. Link shakes his head. He doesn’t know why he’s wet. He’s definitely not enjoying this. He can’t really think straight, all he can feel is his heart pounding in his chest.

“You better be prepared, I’m going in now.” He thrusts inside of Link’s pussy, the full length sliding in with ease, yet it still makes Link cry out in pain. The man smacks his face, not liking his noises. “You better shut up you little brat, before I decide I can very well fuck you while you aren’t alive.” 

Link nods his head and covers his mouth with his hands. He does not want to lose his life today. He just tries to silently cry as this man is holding onto his hips with a grip that is sure to leave bruises. 

He keeps thrusting in and out of him. “Fuck, boy, you’re so tight, maybe I’ll let my friends know about you, heh…” This just makes Link cry a little more. 

This whole thing is so unreal. He wants to sleep for another 100 years after this. If this is what Hyrule is like, maybe he doesn’t want to save it. 

He starts to feel hot all over, he can't quite keep the world in focus. The feelings in his lower area, the death grip on his hips, the feeling of the grass underneath him, the fact that his virginity is being taken by a man he doesn’t know, this is all too much. He tightens up and his eyes roll back. His legs are shaking.

“Oh fuck, why are you so tight now, are you cumming? That’s a good little bitch, cum for me. I’m going to cum in you too, if you get pregnant, I don’t fucking care!” The man says as he releases his seed inside of Link. He can feel it. The hot liquid pouring into him, tainting his body. He’ll never be the same after this.

After about a moment of the aftershocks, the man pulls out of him. “That was good. I might come back for you later, little slut.” He wipes his cock on Link’s ripped shirt, and tucks himself back into his pants. 

“See you later~” He calls out. Link doesn’t hear him. Link just lays there. He doesn’t know how long, and he doesn’t really care. He just wants to lay there. He closes his eyes, not caring anymore.


End file.
